¿Esto es lo correcto?
by Hadabrennan
Summary: Otra historia sobre la relación de Booth y Brennan. No se como resumir el capitulo pero leedlo a ver si os gusta
1. Chapter 1

**Bones no me pertenece, pertenece a la Fox y a los productores. **Ya me gustaría a mi ser dueña de Booth

_Capítulo 1_

Brennan estaba esperándole en su apartamento, ya era tarde y estaba realmente cansada, habían quedado para acabar con los informes del caso que les llevó más de una semana resolver.

De repente sonó el timbre, Brennan salió de sus pensamientos y fue a abrir, ahí estaba él, con cara de cansado pero esa expresión en sus ojos que siempre le alegraba cuando lo veía.

-Hola Huesos, ¿estas preparada para el divertido trabajo que tenemos que hacer?

-Booth este trabajo no es divertido, no sé cómo te puede gustar si solo consiste en escrib….

-Huesos Huesos tranquila solo era una ironía –dijo exasperado pero divertido por la reacción de su compañera- venga empecemos porque si no se nos va a hacer muy tarde.

Eran las dos de la mañana y habían conseguido acabar todo el papeleo, no sin risas, interrupciones y discusiones sobre antropología de por medio, Brennan recogió todo de la mesa y Booth se puso la chaqueta para salir de su casa. El la miraba con cara de pena para que le dejara quedarse a dormir en su apartamento, según el porqué estaba demasiado cansado como para coger el coche.

Al final Brennan accedió, de todas maneras no le molestaba que él se quedara en su apartamento, es más, le confortaba.

-Bueno será porque así no me siento sola, pensó- Esta bien te puedes quedar

- Gracias Huesos no esperaba menos de ti –Le dedico una gran sonrisa, a lo que ella se empezó a reír-

- De que te ríes?

- De que siempre consigues lo que quieres y eso hace que tu ego aumente aun más, si eso puede ser posible.

- Te recuerdo que eres tú la que repite constantemente que eres la mejor en tu campo y que tu novela es un éxito de ventas.

- Pero eso es un hecho objetivo y verídico Booth.

-Bueno Huesos viendo que te lo pasas tan bien a mi costa, podrías decirme donde voy a dormir.

- Pues puedes quedarte en la habitación de invitados, nos vemos mañana yo me voy a dormir.

- Hasta mañana Huesos.

Los dos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Brennan no tardo mucho en dormirse, tenía una sensación cálida que no sabía muy bien de donde procedía pero era agradable.

Sin embargo lo que le ocurría a Booth era muy diferente.


	2. Chapter 2

_Capitulo 2_

Una vez acostado se despejó totalmente, no se podía dormir estando en ese apartamento, tenía una sensación realmente extraña sentía que el calor le iba subiendo por el cuerpo y no conocía la causa de esa repentina ola de calor que se le venía encima. Decidió ir al baño para refrescarse, pero había un problema ya que para entrar al baño tenía que pasar por la habitación de Brennan.

-No sé qué hacer, realmente tengo que ir a mojarme un poco la cara porque sino no voy a poder dormir en toda la noche, pero si la despierto muy probablemente se enfadará y no me dejará volver.

Voy a intentar relajarme a ver si esto se me pasa solo.

Estuvo un buen rato dando vueltas por la habitación, pero ese calor tan extraño no desaparecía de su cuerpo. Al final decidió ir al baño.

-Solo tengo que ir con cuidado para no despertar a Huesos.

Fue despacio hacia su habitación, pero cuando entró en esta una imagen hizo que se estremeciera y su calor corporal aumentara aun más. Brennan estaba dormida con una sábana que le tapaba hasta la cintura y una camiseta de tirantes como parte de arriba del pijama. Booth no pudo evitar acercarse a ella, parecía que algo le atraía hacia su compañera.

Cuando llegó al borde de la cama la observó detenidamente, tenía una expresión de tranquilidad en el rostro propia de una niña pequeña, se fue acercando a ella, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba recostado a su lado.

Cuando se iba a levantar sintió un suave tacto sobre su brazo, se giró y vio que Brennan le estaba atrayendo hacia ella, para no contrariar sus deseos se tumbó a su lado mirándola.

- Debe estar soñando con alguien por eso me agarra, pero bueno ahora tendré que dormir aquí sino alomejor se despierta –dijo olvidándose totalmente del calor que tenía hace unos segundos y agradeciendo que ella le hubiera cogido- .

-….pensaba que no vendrías nunca….

Booth la miró fijamente, sorprendido.

-Huesos has dicho algo? –Le susurró- Supongo que lo habrá dicho en sueños.

Pero ella no contestó, solo tenía una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

A la mañana siguiente Brennan se despertó y se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazada a Booth, no se levantó directamente, sino que se giró para ver la cara de su compañero, le reconfortaba estar en esa cama abrazada a él, en ese momento se olvidaba de que solo eran compañeros y solo se fijaba en como dormía.

Al final se acabó levantando por miedo a que Booth la pillara mirándole mientras dormía y se fue a preparar el desayuno.

Cuando Booth se levantó no sabía muy bien donde estaba hasta que recordó lo que pasó por la noche y una sonrisa apareció en su cara.

Al darse cuenta de que no había nadie en la cama se asustó de lo que podía haber pensado Huesos al verle durmiendo con ella.

- Hola Huesos buenos días –dijo caminando hacia la cocina, intentando parecer tranquilo-

- Hola Booth, ayer tuviste pesadillas? –dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa- porque esta mañana te encontré metido en mi cama.

- Veras Huesos es que yo… -Booth se estaba poniendo muy rojo y las risas de su compañera no le ayudaban- es que iba al baño, pero me acerqué a tu cama y tú me agarraste y… bueno da igual tampoco es que estuvieras incomoda no?

Cambiaron de conversación entre risas para alivio de Booth mientras desayunaban y se preparaban para ir a sus respectivos trabajos. Booth seguía pensando en la frase que Brennan dijo anoche y si realmente era un sueño o se dirigía a él cuando la dijo. Estaba sumido en estos pensamientos cuando Brennan le avisó para ir al trabajo, ya que si no llegarían tarde.

Se fueron los dos en el coche de Booth, así este dejaría a Brennan en el Jeffersonian y luego el se iría al FBI.

Booth no podía olvidar lo que le había dicho Brennan anoche, y decidió preguntárselo.

- Oye Huesos tu me dijiste algo ayer cuando me acosté en tu.. mmm en tu cama?

- Booth te recuerdo que yo estaba dormida, sino seguramente ni siquiera habrías pasado de la puerta. A qué viene esa pregunta, acaso dije algo en sueños?

-No nada nada Huesos cosas mías.

Brennan se giró para mirar por la ventanilla y Booth siguió pensando hasta que este la dejó en el Jeffersonian y se dirigió al FBI, pero al poco de llegar Cullen ya tenía un caso para él y estaba volviendo al Jeffersonian.

- No sé ni para que voy a la oficina si me paso más tiempo en el Jeffersonian que en mi despacho.

Cuando llegó, lo primero que hizo fue ir a buscar a Brennan para empezar con el caso, pero cuando iba a entrar en su oficina se quedo escuchando una conversación muy curiosa que Brennan tenía con su amiga.

**Gracias por las reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

_Capitulo 3_

**Muchas gracias por las reviews ^^**

-Y se metió en tu cama?-dijo sorprendida la artista-

- Pues sí, y lo peor es que yo vi como se acercaba y no le dije nada, es mas quería que viniera.

-Puede ser que la antropóloga forense Temperance Brennan esté despertando de su letargo con los hombres? –Dijo a modo de broma-

- Angela no me hace gracia, Booth y yo solo somos compañeros, y eso no se puede cambiar, pondríamos nuestras vidas en grave peligro.

- Eso son bobadas cielo lo que pasa es que no quieres afrontar lo que es el amor y por eso no quieres empezar nada con Booth

- Angela yo no estoy enamorada!!!

En ese momento Booth, que ya no podía aguantar más escuchando tras la puerta porque le estaba volviendo a entrar ese calor tan repentino que tan mal se lo había hecho pasar la noche anterior, entró en el despacho haciendo como si acabara de llegar.

Al ver a Booth, Brennan se puso colorada y fue a su mesa con la excusa de buscar unos papeles para ver si no le notaban nada, Angela ante la divertida escena que se estaba viviendo se empezó a reír y se marcho diciendo.

- Os dejo solos tortolitos

- Angela por favor!! –Le gritó, y se le volvió a quedar la cara completamente roja.

- Venga Huesos no le hagas caso parece mentira que no la conozcas –dijo intentando salir del apuro- tenemos un cadáver que examinar.

Mientras estaban en el coche ninguno de los dos dijo nada, estaban demasiado absortos con sus pensamientos, Brennan pensando cómo era realmente la relación con su compañero y porque sentía que en algún momento durante esos tres años algo había cambiado entre los dos. Booth sin embargo no dejaba de darle vueltas a la conversación de las dos amigas, realmente podría haber algo mas entre él y su compañera? Por mucho que sintiera que los dos estaban destinados a estar juntos no se podía olvidar de los riesgos que corrían ambos. Decidió dejar de darle vueltas al asunto ya que su querida y racional compañera nunca permitiría esa situación.

Al llegar a la escena del crimen Brennan estuvo examinando el esqueleto mientras Booth reunía todas las pruebas necesarias y preguntaba a la gente de los alrededores si sabían algo de lo que podía haber pasado.

De vuelta al Jeffersonian, tras un largo día más agotador por las ideas que le rondaban a cada uno por la cabeza que por el trabajo que habían hecho, se iban a ir directamente a sus casas pero Booth cambió de opinión.

- Venga Huesos te llevo a cenar por ahí que hoy ha sido un día muy largo

- No Booth de verdad no me apetece – Booth le miro a los ojos con cara de decepción- vale vale esta bien… no hay remedio contigo eh.

Los dos se miraron y rieron, al final Booth y Brennan salieron del Jeffersonian en el coche de Booth

- Bueno y donde me vas a llevar.

- Cuando lleguemos lo sabrás –dijo con un tono malicioso en la voz-.

Booth la llevó a un gran restaurante con luces tenues y ambiente romántico, lleno de parejas y música tranquila de fondo, Brennan se quedó mirando el sitio entre fascinada y extrañada.

-Booth porque me traes a este sitio no ves que esto esta lleno de parejas? Nosotros solo somos compañeros, mejor vamos al Diner…

Brennan estaba volviendo al coche cuando Booth la cogió del brazo

-Venga Huesos aunque no seamos pareja eso no quita que la comida y el ambiente de este sitio sea agradable, después de la jornada que hemos tenido nos merecemos una cena en condiciones.

Brennan aceptó reticente

-Esta bien pero entonces pagaré yo, tú no te puedes permitir pagar la cena en un sitio así.

Booth se acercó y le miro a los ojos, Brennan sintió un estremecimiento que no había notado antes, supuso que seria por todo lo que le estuvo diciendo Angela esa tarde, pero aun asi no pudo dejar de mirar.

-Huesos si yo te invito yo pago –le dijo fascinado entre esos ojos azules-

Se seguían mirando a los ojos sin darse cuenta que los minutos pasaban, solo sentían la mirada de uno en los iris del otro, Booth se daba cuenta de como esos ojos azules le transportaban a una sensación de absoluta felicidad, Brennan solo veía esos ojos marrones que la protegían y la tranquilizaban, se iban acercando cada vez más hasta que…


	4. Chapter 4

_Capitulo 4_

**Gracias por las reviews ^^**

-Perdonen, van a entrar en el restaurante? –dijo un joven que trabajaba como recepcionista-

Brennan y Booth dieron un respingo al salir del hechizo en el que estaban sumidos, con la cara colorada los dos asintieron y entraron rápidamente en el restaurante. Cuando les estaban acompañando a su mesa oyeron una pequeña risa de fondo.

Se sentaron sin percatarse realmente de la clase de restaurante en el que se encontraban, allí iban las parejas a celebrar sus aniversarios o su primera cita o a pedir matrimonio. Y ahí estaban ellos, los dos compañeros.

La camarera les tomó nota de su pedido y rápidamente les llevaron la comida, al principio no hablaron demasiado ya que lo que había pasado fuera del restaurante les impactó bastante, ninguno sabia que había pasado exactamente, pero por lo visto estuvieron más de dos minutos mirándose y acercándose cada vez más, olvidándose de todo lo que había alrededor. A donde les llevaría eso? Booth decidió dejar de pensar en eso ya que no le hacia ningún bien, pero cuando miró a Brennan supo que estaba igual que el.

-Huesos, huesos estas bien?

-Si perdona que pasa?

-Nada, en que pensabas que estabas tan concentrada?

-Pues en todo esto Booth, en el sitio donde estamos en lo que nos pasó antes de entrar, que habría pasado si ese recepcionista no nos hubiera llamado la atención? –dijo preocupada-

Este comentario a Booth le pillo de sopetón ,como se me ha podido olvidar que huesos no se anda por las ramas pensó, y se puso colorado al pensar como podía haber acabado todo, Booth pero que estas pensando hombre solo es tu compañera se decía a si mismo, pero aun asi no se sacaba esas imagenes de la cabeza.

-Eh Booth ahora eres tú el que se ha quedado mirando a las telarañas..

-A las musarañas huesos a las musarañas -dijo riéndose-

-Booth no me has contestado, como crees que podía haber acabado.

-No se huesos pero no pasó nada y eso es lo que cuenta no?

-Mmm si supongo…

Al final Brennan lo dejó pasar y acabaron de cenar entre risas y comentarios sobre el caso.

Una vez fuera del restaurante fueron a coger el coche y el recepcionista dijo

-Adios tortolitos que tengan una buena noche

-Booth ya van dos veces que nos dicen eso hoy –dijo Brennan enfadada-

-Desde cuando le das importancia a esas cosas Huesos?

-No es que le de importancia pero eso no es verdad

-Bueno huesos tranquila que piensen lo que quieran –dijo Booth con una sonrisa-

Booth la llevo hasta su apartamento, en el tiempo que pasaron en el coche estuvieron discutiendo sobre que todo el mundo pensara que eran pareja.

-Booth porque la gente cree que estamos juntos?

-No lo se huesos alomejor hacemos buena pareja –le dijo sonriéndole-

Enseguida los dos se pusieron colorados.

-Booth no digas esas cosas que sabes que eso es imposible

-Lo se huesos tranquila que lo se –dijo un poco decepcionado-

Ambos se callaron y se lanzaban miradas furtivas hasta que llegaron al apartamento de Brennan.

-Quieres subir a tomar una cerveza?


	5. Chapter 5

_Capitulo 5_

**Gracias por las reviews, el capitulo es corto pero intenso xD**

-Huesos ya es muy tarde

-Venga que solo es una cerveza además yo te he acompañado a cenar –dijo Brennan intentando ser convincente-

-Huesos tu lo que quieres es que vuelva a dormir contigo –dijo Booth riendo-.

Brennan se puso colorada y se giró rápidamente para que no le viera

-Bueno esta bien Booth hasta mañana –dijo llendo rápidamente hacia su casa-

Booth la sujetó suavemente del brazo

-Huesos espera que era una broma, como no voy a querer tomarme algo contigo

-Ambos sonrieron y subieron al apartamento de ella.

Una vez dentro, Brennan cogió algo de beber de la nevera y se sentó en el sofá con Booth

-Ves si tuvieras una tele ahora tendríamos algo que hacer

-Lo único que se te ocurre hacer ahora mismo es ver la tele? –dijo Brennan con malicia-

-Perdona? –dijo Booth sorprendido, le parecía imposible que su compañera pudiera insinuar esas cosas-

-Que si lo que se te pasa ahora por la cabeza es ver la televisión

Brennan se acercó a el poco a poco mientras le miraba a los ojos, Booth se olvido de todo lo que había a su alrededor y solo se centró en los ojos de la persona que había a su lado, cada vez estaban mas próximos, sentían el aliento del otro sobre sus bocas, esas bocas que tanto deseaban juntarse.

-Estas segura de lo que vamos a hacer? –dijo Booth susurrando-

-Ahora mismo no estoy segura de nada… -dijo Brennan cerrando poco a poco los ojos mientras rozaba los labios de Booth.

Ambos se miraron antes de cerrar los ojos y fundirse en un beso que los transportó a una realidad en la que solo existían ellos dos diciéndose con los labios todo lo que no se atrevían a decir con palabras, sintiendo cada instante de ese momento.

Cuando se separaron para coger aire ambos se miraban con una sonrisa en la cara, Booth cogió a Brennan en brazos mientras se besaban para intentar recuperar todo el tiempo perdido durante esos tres años, la llevó hasta su habitación para tumbarla suavemente en la cama.

Se volvieron a fundir en besos y abrazos durante toda la noche rompiendo las leyes de la física, sintiendo todo el amor y la pasión que habían guardado durante tanto tiempo y que ahora fluía entre los dos mientras sus cuerpos se juntaban y les hacían vivir lo que nunca antes habían vivido, haciendo que solo pensaran en lo que estaba ocurriendo y haciendo que nunca olvidaran esa noche que pasaron juntos.


	6. Chapter 6

_Capitulo 6_

**Gracias por las reviews ^^**

A la mañana siguiente Brennan se despertó con una sonrisa en la cara, no podía dejar de mirar al hombre que tenia a su lado, ese hombre que le había hecho sentir una enorme felicidad la noche anterior y que ahora dormía abrazado a ella.

De repente su mente despertó del letargo que había hecho que sus acciones las controlara su corazón.

-Que va a pasar ahora, esta claro que ya no somos compañeros y yo no quiero volver a dar un paso atrás –dijo mirando a Booth- no me suelo arrepentir de mis decisiones y esta no va a ser menos.

En ese momento Booth se despertó y empezó a besarle por el cuello bajando poco a poco y haciendo que ella se estremeciera al notar el contacto de sus labios con su piel, ella le correspondió dándole un largo beso de buenos días.

-Temperance tenemos que ir a trabajar –dijo Booth cuando se separaron por la falta de aire- aunque por mi estaríamos todo el dia aquí metidos. –dijo mientras ambos sonreían-

-Si, tienes razón lo primero que tenemos que hacer para que nadie nos acuse de que seamos pareja es cumplir con nuestras obligaciones como hemos hecho hasta ahora.

-Temperance espera un momento –dijo Booth lleno de alegría- estas diciendo que estamos juntos, no te arrepientes de nada? Tu mente no tiene nada que decir sobre esto?

-No Booth esta vez no, se que estamos haciendo lo correcto porque los dos somos profesionales y podemos dedicarnos perfectamente a nuestro trabajo ya que…

No pudo seguir porque Booth le agarró de la cintura y le besó haciendo que ella se olvidara de todo lo que pasaba por su mente y solo se centrara en que ese momento durara lo máximo posible.

Una vez finalizado el beso, ambos se intentaron vestir, cosa bastante difícil porque cuando uno se ponía una prenda el otro volvia al ataque y se la quitaba mientras se besaban.

Cuando la cordura volvió a aparecer en la habitación Brennan dijo

-Nos tenemos que comportar, sino no me quedará más remedio que replantearme nuestra situación.

-Esta bien Temperance no quiero perder lo que me ha costado tanto conseguir- dijo Booth triste, separándose de ella-

Al ver la expresión de Booth ella no pudo resistirse y le sonreía mientras se acercaba a besarle dulcemente.

-Eso no quiere decir que tengamos que estar separados, sino que tenemos que controlar nuestros instintos.- dijo mirando a Booth de arriba abajo mordiéndose el labio-.

Ambos se rieron y fueron directos al Jeffersionian.

En el coche los dos hablaban de lo que podrían hacer con respecto a su relación una vez llegaran al Jeffersionian.

-Que crees que es lo mas correcto Tempi?

-Lo primero que no me llames Tempi –dijo riendo- será mejor que de momento me sigas llamando Huesos y actuemos como compañeros, hasta acostumbrarnos un poco a nuestra situación.

-No se si me voy a poder aguantar si estoy siempre a tu lado –le dijo susurrando-

Llegaron al aparcamiento y se bajaron del coche.

-No me vas a dar una motivación para aguantar hasta esta noche sin ti? –dijo Booth con voz suplicante.

-Que remedio me queda-dijo Brennan riendo- y se dieron un largo y apasionado beso que ambos querían repetir, dudando de aguantar hasta la noche sin poder demostrarse lo que sentían el uno por el otro.


	7. Chapter 7

_Capitulo 7_

**Gracias por las reviews**

Al llegar al laboratorio ambos se separaron pero sus mentes seguían juntas, Brennan subió a la plataforma y Booth fue a hablar con Cam para ver si había algo nuevo del caso.

-Que tenemos.

Se intentaba centrar en el esqueleto pero por primera vez en su mente solo tenia una cosa presente y ese era Booth, tenia miedo, nunca le había pasado eso y no le gustaba no ser dueña de su mente.

-Varon caucásico de 30 a 35 años con traumatismo craneoencefálico producido por un arma de filo de un grosor de unos 20 cm…

Intentó centrarse en su trabajo pero cada dos por tres sus recuerdos la llevaban a la noche anterior , Booth acariciando su piel y haciéndole sentir lo inimaginable mientras le colmaba de besos y se demostraban los dos cuanto se querían sin necesidad de decirse nada, solo con sus cuerpos fusionándose durante toda la noche.

-¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto?-pensó- Nunca me había pasado una cosa asi y esto no es bueno ya que ante todo soy una profesional.

Lo que le pasaba a Booth no era muy diferente, solo que el tenia una respuesta bastante distinta sobre eso, le gustaba pensar en ella continuamente, por fin había alguien con la que realmente quería despertarse todos los días y eso le hacia muy feliz.

-Booth, Boooth estas ahí?

-Si Cam perdona dime dime –decia con una sonrisa en la cara-

-Que te pasó ayer que hoy no estas a lo que tienes que estar?

-Nada, que me va a pasar, bueno que hay sobre el caso- dijo intentando cambiar de conversación-

Cam, al ver la indirecta decidió no seguir con el tema y se centraron en el caso, Cam totalmente y Booth se centró tanto como sus recuerdos le permitían.

Una vez que Cam le contó todo, Booth bajó para ver a Brennan, no quería pasar un momento sin estar con ella.

Al llegar, el le puso una mano en el hombro para saludarla intentando comportarse como todos los días, sin embargo lo que le sorprendió es que a ella casi se le cae el femur que estaba examinando de las manos.

-Huesos que te pasa estas bien?-dijo Booth muy sorprendido-

-Si si tranquilo es que me asustaste…-en realidad no le había asustado, el problema es que al contacto con su piel, sus hormonas decidieron aparecer repentinamente y se estremeció.-

Booth tenemos que hablar…

Eso a Booth le asustó bastante, porque Brennan tenia un tono realmente serio. La pareja se fue al despacho de Brennan dejando a todos los que estaban en la plataforma patidifusos.

-Que les pasará a estos dos? –dijo Hodgins

-Alomejor la doctora vio algo importante en los huesos.

-No es eso Zack, nunca he visto que a Brennan se le caigan los huesos de las manos y esta ha sido la primera vez, algo importante está pasando.-dijo Angela-.


End file.
